poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return to the Future/Seeing Ryan and the others as fusions
This is how Connor and friends return to the future and get fused in Connor Lacey goes to Monster High: Freaky Fusion. Stein went outside to find the others Crash Bandicooot: Hey, Frankie, look who we found. Toralie Stripes: You know, one day we're gonna look back on this and laugh. (LAUGHING) Lagoona Blue: You really did it this time, mate. Your little stunt nearly caused us a lot of trouble. Toralie Stripes: Oh, since when has a little curiosity caused any trouble? Oh, right. The whole "accidently sending us back in time" thing. Yeah, (INHALES) that was my bad. He built this Recharge Chamber. Said it would give him a boost of energy when he was inventing things. (GASPING) That's our ride. You ghouls coming? Just try and stop me. If I don't get my eyes on a celebrity blog soon, I'm gonna go batty. ROBECCA: "Hi, Dad. I miss you. Love, your daughter." After you. No, please, you first. I insist. Are we really doing this again? Wait! You can't leave yet! You have to show me how to create life! Friend of yours? Sparky, you shouldn't be here. You have to help me! I need to create my family. - (GROANS) - Ghoulia's right. Frankie, we have to go! Sparky, I have to go back to where I belong. Take me with you! (EXCLAIMING) Oops. (GROANS) Jinafire, let's go! In we go, calico. (SCREAMS) BOTH: After you! Come on, ghoulfriend! (GRUNTS) You're just going to leave without helping me? I'm sorry, Sparky. But I've got a feeling you're gonna create something wonderful here at Monster High. (GRUNTS) (EXCLAIMING) Just a few more adjustments on my Steam-a-tronic Key Timer and... (CRACKLING) I say, what's all this? Hmm. (MUMBLING) "Love, your daughter"? But I don't have a... Oh, construct a daughter! Now there's a challenge! Hang on... (ALL SCREAMING) No! No! (SCREAMING) (GRUNTS) Ghoulia, you okay? (GASPING) Matau T. Monkey: I'm ok. Good. Everybody else? - DRACULAURA: I'm all right. - ROBECCA: Me, too. (GASPS) Oh! (IN CLEO'S VOICE) Draculaura! Robecca! You've been fused together! Oh, my ghoul. (IN TORALEI'S VOICE) They're not the only ones. (YOWLS) (IN CLEO'S VOICE) O-M-Ra! (BOTH SCREAM) (IN LAGOONA'S VOICE) Crikey! (GASPS) (IN VENUS'S VOICE) What's going on? (IN CLAWDEEN'S VOICE) Oh, this is so freaky. Matau T. Monkey: Um, Ghoulia, I think we may have a problem. (GASPING) Dracubeca:(IN DRACULAURA'S VOICE) How did this happen? It's like, we're Fusions! Lagoonafire:(IN LAGOONA'S VOICE) I don't understand. Am I still Lagoona? (IN JINAFIRE'S VOICE) Or am I Jinafire? (SIGHS) - (GASPING) Clawdvenus:(SNIFFING)(IN VENUS'S VOICE) I can smell everything! (IN CLAWDEEN'S VOICE) Welcome to the wonderful world of werewolf noses. Cleolei:(IN CLEO'S VOICE) Of all the ghouls I could have been fused with, I end up with Toralei? (IN TORALEI'S VOICE) Just lucky, I guess. (IN CLEO'S VOICE) Ow! Cut it out! I am still the queen of this body! You're just visiting! (SCREAMING) Everybody! - Everybody, calm down! - (TORALEI MEOWS) We can figure this out. That time teleporter got us into this. I'm sure it can get us out. Somebody's just gonna have to fix it. (GASPS) You got this, little Miss Ghoulia. Megacoot: (In Crash Bandicoot's voice) We appreciate it. Matau T. Monkey: You're the best, Ghoulia! Dracubecca: (IN DRACULAURA'S VOICE) So, what do we do in the meantime? Lagoonafire: (IN LAGOONA'S VOICE) Well, there's no sense in waiting around down here watching Ghoulia work. Dracubecca: (IN ROBECCA'S VOICE) Should we go back upstairs for the rehearsal? Clawdvenus: (IN CLAWDEEN'S VOICE) Sure, but what are we gonna tell Mr. Where when he asks us how we got this way? We can't tell anybody about the time teleporter. Megacoot: Crash Bandicoot's voice Yeah. And how in the name of Aku Aku am I suppose to transform? Transforms Whoa. back to himself I could know if Ryan is ok. Ryan. Twilight! Megatron's voice Optimus! Crash Bandicoot's voice Where is he? Frankie! I think Connor and Ryan might be lost in time or worse! We got to find them! Connor Dash: Rainbow Dash's voice off screen I think he is fine. Sunset Freeman: screan, in Ryan's voice I'm ok. Optimus Sparkle: Twilight's voice Spike? Am I ok? Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Sunset. You been fused together! Sunset Freeman: Sunset Shimmer's voice What the heck?! Megacoot: Crash Bandicoot's voice Well that's just great. First, we go back in time, then we go back to the future and now. We are fusions. I hope Megatron would be shocked by me as Megacoot. Megatron's voice I can hear you, Crash. As Megacoot, I am a part of you. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice Where is Sci-Ryan, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer's voice He's right over there. Ryan's voice Oh. I guess he must've fused with Pinkie Pie. Connor Dash: Connor Lacey's voice Ryan? I didn't know you sound like Sunset. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice That's because, she and I are a part of us. Megacoot: Megatron's voice A part of you, Ryan? How did you feel with Sunset as a part of you? Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice I feel a bit more wise. Megacoot: Crash's nose. In Megatron's voice I now got a nose. Crash Bandicoot's voice At least you and I can share it, Megatron. Matau T. Monkey: I hope Pinkie Pie and Sci-Ryan are ok. Sci-Ryan: Pinkie Pie's voice This is so amazing! Connor Dash: Connor Lacey's voice What the heck?!? Optimus Sparkle: Twilight's voice Pinkie? Sunset Freeman: Sunset's Shimmer's voice Sci-Ryan? They got fused together! Sci-Pinkie: Sci-Ryan's voice Really? Am I still Sci-Ryan? Pinkie Pie's voice Or am I Pinkie Pie? Matau T. Monkey: Both and neather. Connor Dash: Rainbow Dash's voice Well, that clears things up. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice Well. I know this portal fused us as fusions. I hope Evil me is ok. Sci-Pinkie: Pinkie Pie's voice At least Sci-Ryan and I can party in this thing. Sci-Ryan's voice Where is Evil Ryan and Soundwave? Ryanwave: Evil Ryan's voice I am here. What does the rest of me look like? Matau T. Monkey: Like you. Only half of Soundwave. And, half of you. Megacoot: Crash Bandicoot’s voice I guess you and Soundwave are kinda roomies in that body, Evil Ryan. Megatron's voice Soundwave. You in there? Ryanwave: Soundwave's voice Yes, Megatron. Evil Ryan's voice At least I look cool as a fusion. I felt like I have a minicon on me. Megacoot: Crash Bandicoot's voice I did know about it, mate. We need to find the others and see if they are Fusions like me. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice Agreed, Crash. Sunset's voice Ryan. You think you and I can control your body? Ryan's voice Well. I think so. Connor Dash: Connor's voice Me too, Sunset. Megacoot: Crash's voice I know, Connor. Looks like Windblade fused with Ryan Tokisaki. What Fusion would we call it? Connor Dash: Rainbow Dash's voice I know. Ryanblade. Ryanblade: Ryan Tokisaki's voice I feel a bit funny. Windblade is ok. Megacoot: Megatron's voice Ah. The friend of Kurumi fused with the speaker who became the killer. A big fan of your work. Keep it up. Ryanblade: Windblade's voice Stupid rodent. Even if I fused with him, I would Megacoot: Megatron's voice I meant keep up the killing. Not the speaking. Crash Bandicoot You have to excuse him, Windblade. Sunset Freeman: Ryan's voice I could get Connor to a mirror so we could see. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts